


A compilation of my mess

by Katistine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brainstorming, Kinky, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, idk - Freeform, probably crack at some point, smut if i ever get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katistine/pseuds/Katistine
Summary: Me throwing down little scenes and such from ideas I get from friends on discord.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhh idk what I'm doing :3

Harry Potter was not your average person. He had particular taste when it came to most things. His work life was fine, but while he enjoyed his peers and learning from them as they worked with the audio files of many voice actors besides him, it wasn't exactly fantasy class excitement. That's why, the moments when he got home, got himself showered, dressed in pajamas and comfortable in his bed, before starting up his laptop and plugging his headphones in, were the most eager he was all day.  
You see, Harry Potter, was an audiophile. Images didn't get him off, videos of men kissing, touching, doing anything that would get your average homosexual male thinking with his little head just didn't.. do anything. When he had been growing up, it had confused him, he started off with straight porn, then later he found out through looking at many compromising images of his best friend's magazines and accidentally stumbling upon one of two men, that he was gay.  
His family supported him, his sweet darling angel of a mother telling him that it didn't matter with his father standing besides her with the same assurances and lots of hugs.  
His best friends supported him, Hermione had immediately offered to help him research on how male on male sex worked, and Ron apologizing if he made him feel uncomfortable with his magazines and telling him he'd get his twins brothers to find him some that would fit his taste more.  
He took Ron and the twins up on the offer, sneaking the magazines past his parents to look at in the privacy of his bedroom. Saying Harry was devastated when the pictures of the pretty men did nothing but grab his attention was putting it lightly. Harry wasn't very imaginative when it came to himself, so setting up fantasies wasn't for him and the pictures did nothing except be enticing for a few seconds. Harry decided that maybe he just wasn't ready.  
Then he was 16 and he still had never climaxed. The internet became his friend and he sneakily looked up videos that he wasn't allowed to in desperation to get off. Nothing. Even watching men go at it in ways that made the teen flush did nothing. Harry groaned and leaned back, eyes closed and suddenly the noises of a cock pushing in and out of someone began to make him twitch and he grabbed himself in excitement.. then they started moaning. Harry shut it off, their voices sounded so wrong, so fake to him, and he was suddenly left excited and without anyway to get off- again. He huffed and decided maybe sex wasn't for him. Except it was, he had a very much asexual friend, Hannah, who spoke to him and explained to him that there was just no appeal to sex for her and Harry realized that wasn't it, he could get excited, he wanted to do it, he just couldn't.  
On his 18th birthday he cried at his birthday party because someone asked him if he'd ever do naughty things to himself in public during a dumb round if Truth or Dare. He explained, with all his friends and family in the room that he couldn't get off, period, not bothering to be embarrassed in his frustration. He didn't feel embarrassed even after he'd calmed down actually, his family were all very patient and willing to talk to him without judgement.  
The next day, three of his friends, his mom and his godfather sent different links on audiophilia. He did research, with the help of Hermione and his godfather Remus and found out that some people got off on sound only, this didn't mean they couldn't get off on images, he was just an extreme case, what it did mean though, was that he just had to find an audio that helped him.  
He tried, of course, searching through libraries and libraries of free audio that the internet provided but no one's voice was right.  
Hermione suggested that maybe a partner would help and Harry had attempted to find a guy but found out that he was very picky with people's voices and that their moans turned him off. He gave up on it and moved on to focusing on his career, he needed to find a job that could use his skill. Later he found out he like audio editing, he had good ears and was able to pick up distortions and background noises that interrupted the audio even when others couldn't. The company he worked for sold their audios and usually edited for major companies who did any type of voice over; his coworkers called him picky and told them if the general population couldn't hear them, it didn't matter, but then the reviews started coming in. Many clients and customers that bought audios on their website were leaving comments on how nice the audios were, several people with unusually sensitive ears saying they usually didn't buy audio because of background noise and that they had taken a gamble but were amazed and would be buying others. People were quick to pick up in the difference and figure out why come were impossibly clean and others were amazing but not quite there: the editor. Harry's name was on every one of the audios people with sensibilities were ravaging about so they started a forum page on the website, to avoid clogging in the comments.  
Forum  
Topic: Harry Potter  
Role: Editor, God  
Goodie_two_shoes:  
Hello ladies and gents, I am 'Mione, one Harry Potter's best friend and he asked me to lead this forum page so we can keep some form of order and he can answer all of your questions through me or when he has free time, on his own account.  
Anyway, have fun :)

Luna_means_moon: I am Luna, another of Harry's friend and will act as a moderator.  
We have two others, Gred and Forge. They will be on later.

Rainbowsupthewazoo: are you guys really friends if his?? Is that why the first forum got taken down?

Goody_two_shoes: Yes, we apologize, but Harry felt like people wouldn't listen to us if we weren't in charge because we'd be randos.

Rainbowsupthewazoo: He has a point. Thiss means our god is not only talented, he's intellegent.

The_boy_wholived_to_please: Omg, no, wait, I'm really not. 

Whips_arefun: OMG YOU'RE HERE, I LOVE YOU

50centFrosty: You amazing!! Do you know what other works you'll be doing??

The_boy_wholived_to_please: Well, I don't know if I should be saying this-  
The_boy_wholived_to_please: But the company has noticed you guys like my stuff so they might make my works one of the "What we offer tabs" and you guys can keep track of what I'm editing. 

Rainbowsupthewazoo: congraaatssss

50centFrosty: You deserve that!! 

Whips_arefun: They're lowering my issues to which one of your edits I want to listen to.

Forestfroot: Hey guys!  
Forestfroot: Omg our savior is here  
Forestfroot: I can delete all my bookmarks and just save that page!

The_boy_wholived_to_please: You guys are so nice, but I only clean the noise and sharpen the audio that needs it. I have a hard time with mental fantasy so I enjoy audios because they help but a lot of times a stray noise that the narrator doesn't explain brings me out of it because my brain starts focusing on what it is. That's how I clean, anyway. It isn't really important.

Rainbowupthewazoo: You just explained my issue and I'm so happy you decided to edit

Whips_arefun: Savior

ForestFroot: Savior

50centFrosty: Have we mentioned we love you??

The_boy_wholived_to_please: Thank you so much, I love you guys too ;)  
The_boy_wholived_to_please: I gotta go, lunch is over, back to audios.  
The_boy_wholived_to_please: Hope you guys are magic fans because I'm cleaning up someone narrating The Master of Death: Accidental Gain of Immortality.

ForestFroot: He winked, I can die happy now  
ForestFroot: And yeesssss, I wanted audio for those books so bad but the ones on here are all riddled with background noise.

Whips_arefun: I am actually blushing aaaah  
Whips_arefun: Me too!! *^*

50centFrosty: I just became aware of my bisexuality

Rainbowsupthewazoo: Well I can teach you a few things ;)

50centFrosty: Alright then, can't disappoint our savior when the time comes. ;)

Harry snorted and leaned back in his chair as the log became people sending winky faces to each other. He was, alleviated, he realized he wasn't alone in his issue and it felt nice he could fix it for other people. "I wonder if their issue is the same as mine in other ways?" He murmured to himself, as he got back on his computer's editing software. The audio began and Harry was happy to find that he had to clean up very little in the first 5 seconds if silence, narrators usually left it in to raise anticipation; he had learned that very early in this career, but the silence usually left openings for background noise, like the narrator shifting almost silently but with enough volume for the mic to pick up. Harry enjoyed making sure silence was clean in audio, since it was so much easier than separating noise from voice. Harry finished the clean up and then began again, perfect. The speaker started and when his voice hit Harry's ear, the little editor fell back, silently thankful his headphones were bluetooth and he didn't ruin any wiring as he hit the ground. He pressed a wrist against his hardening member and covered his mouth to hold back the panting he wanted to make. The narrator's voice was like honey, slow, smooth, sticking to Harry's skin as it enveloped him. Harry had to take off his headphones, he realized and did so in a moment of dumb clarity. He stared up at the screen, shellshocked, who was he? How was he supposed to get through this project? He groaned and laid on the floor until his issue dissipated and Hermione came through the door. "Harry, did you eat lunch? I didn't see you lea-" She blinked, "Harry what are you doing on the floor?" Harry sighed and got up, "Hermione, did the narrator Master of Death ask specifically for me to clean up?" Hermioned was obviously confused but nodded, "His sensitive fans asked if he could do this project with you so he requested it." Harry groaned, nevermind the narrator, the fans wanted it. "Mione, I'm not going to be able to get through this project!" He fell on his seat in a slump that would get Severus to come and fix him with a sneer. Hermione sat on the extra chair he had for his guest quietly, "What  
happened?" Harry simply turned off his headphone and played the audio out loud. Hermione listened carefully but only raised a brow, she couldn't hear anything wrong with- She looked over at Harry, who was red, flustered and not looking at her or the screen. "Wait Harry.. does his voice..?" He just nodded, looking a little more normal, "Wait, keep talking?" Hermione obliged, since she had questions anyway, "Is it really bad? Do you really want to drop this project?" With her voice cutting into his, he was able to focus, "Ah, not really but-" She jumped, "Harry this is good! You've been frustrated long enough." He smiled, "He's reading a fantasy novel, I shouldn't be getting off on it." She frowned at him, crossing her arms. "Look-" She shook her head, sighing, "Look I know it's weird, but maybe if you do just, get off on it, you'll be able to get through the rest of the novel?"  
Harry shrugged, "Worth a try, I'll work on something else till I get home then, thanks." She nodded and hugged him before handing him the bag she had brought in earlier, "Food." He chuckled, "I love you." She walked towards the door, "Of course you do, you and Ron would be dead without me." Harry sat up properly and then as the room grew silent, he was able to focus on the voice, shit. He felt his erection perk up like a puppy who heard it's owner arrive when the narrator reached a line that said "Good boy," In it. "Great. You're gonna attack my kinks too now?" The words were breathless and Harry felt like he would finish from just listening, so he turned off. He moved to his email and looked through it, there was a reply in his inbox to an inquiry he made to one of the website's more specific authors, Baby_Dragon. The male worked on specialized erotica, once he was asked why and he said he did audios on his interest. Fred and George were in love with him, "It's not funny Harry!" They pouted when Harry laughed at their dramatic fall onto his living room sofa.  
"He ruined us-"  
"And everyone else."  
"No one's voice is good enough other than his anymore."  
Harry smiled at them, "Are his audios not good?" They turned to Harry in an almost threatening manner, "They're the best." The replied in unison. "Except.. background noise," Fred admitted. "His voice and his noises are what get us off so we can push through but whoever is editing isn't taking care of him and leaving like really obvious noises in the back and they distract." Suddenly they looked at him, "Harry-" He cut them off, "Guys, I get it, but unless I'm assigned his stuff, I can't mess with it." They pouted  
"But-"  
"You sent and inquiry-"  
"To that one narrator-"  
"For Pride and Prejudice-"  
"For Hermione."  
Harry twitched, "For her birthday, are guys saying you're willing to accept no presents for your birthdays for this audio?" That was weird, Fred and George were audiophiles like he was but they never got this invested, since they could enjoy normal porn without sound, or if they got lucky and it sounded right to them. Despite that, they eagerly nodded, "Please Harry?" And Harry complied, sending an email to Baby_Dragon, explaining who he was, that they worked on the same website and that he was talking to some of his fans, he had Fred and George bring it up on the forum page and many people had the same opinion, and that he wanted permission to clean the audio. Apparently Baby_Dragon didn't like his editor either and he felt he was giving his fans less than stellar work because he couldn't edit himself and the company assured him that he was still popular enough that it wasn't an issue. Harry rolled his eyes, whoever was handling this was dumb and lazy, they could have lost a very good audio creator! He replied saying he would fix everything, free of extra charge, because the treatment was ridiculous and that he would talk to Granger, who was the "secretary", but everyone knew it was more like second in command to their boss, the owner of both the company and website. They were small in size, very few people worked here and the building wasn't huge, but they were big in profit and had luxuries for the employees others couldn't afford and therefore a client of Baby_Dragon's magnitude being treated like this was ridiculous. He forwarded the email to Hermione and knew she would take care of it, so he leaned back and began to work. He sent a message to the twins in their personal groupchat,  
Harry: I have access to all of Baby_Dragon's audio files, any in particular you want to hear first?  
Fred: Yes!  
George: Harry if I didn't have my eyes on our beautiful darling, I'd ask you to marry us.  
Harry: Thank you but no, anyway  
Fred: How about the one where he's taken care of by two daddies?  
George: Yes, it's one if the few where he's a brat and me and Fred think that's his real personality?  
Harry: Why?  
Fred: His laugh  
George: it sounds more authentic.

He looked up to see he had another email, it was Baby_Dragon again thanking him profusely and giving him his number in case he needed anything.  
Harry immediately texted him.  
Harry: Hello, this is the_boy_wholived_to_please, just wanted to give you my number. You can save it under Harry.  
Draco: you can save mine under Draco :3  
Harry: Thank you. Do you mind if I do "Twins and Brat first?"  
Draco: Not at all  
Draco: Do you mind if I ask why?  
Harry: Well to tell you the truth, your audio isn't my cup of tea, you have a very nice voice but you're submissive.  
Harry: I only found out you were getting an ugly editing job because two of my friends are in love with your work and thought you weren't getting the editing you deserve.

In the middle of his fluffy pastel colored bed, Draco Malfoy hugged his white heart shaped pillow and flushed. 

Draco: Oh, well thank them for me  
Harry: That's why I am doing that audio first, apparently it's their favorite if yours.  
Draco: May I ask why?

Harry sent him a screenshot of the twin's messages. Draco read the message and squeaked, hiding his face for a second before replying.

Draco: Well I'm glad someone likes my brat audios. My more popular ones are my little ones. The ones were I'm really sweet and gentle. 

Draco recorded according to his mood so that was really him, but he had the most fun being bratty and he was happy someone liked it too.

Harry: The adore you, they asked me to ask you to clean your audio as a birthday present  
Draco: Birthday present..?  
Harry: Yeah, they, and I quote, "Don't need anything if they could just hear his cute little whimpers as he rub off on daddy's leg like a good little kitten."  
Harry: That was explicit. They just threatened to come over and steal your number if I didn't tell you.  
Draco: It's okay! I do explicit for a living 

Draco was completely pink all over, the words had made his little head eager and he was straddling his pillow like he would his daddy's leg but not humping, he wouldn't until he finished this conversation. 

Harry: okay then :)

Draco bit his lip, then in a burst of bravery

Draco: would it be too much if I asked tor their numbers??  
Harry: Are you kidding? You might kill them.  
Draco: at least they'd die happy?  
Harry: Happy doesn't begin to cover it.  
Harry: could you do me a favor? You don't have to.  
Draco: if it's payment for their numbers!  
Harry: well then ;]  
Draco: I mean  
Draco: I just  
Harry: it's okay.  
Harry: I'll give you their numbers, but you have to make a groupchat and send an audio file with a script I give you okay?  
Draco: That's fine!  
Draco: Could you give me the script by today?  
Draco: Sorry  
Harry: Haha, it's okay! I'm glad you're on board  
Harry: Yeah

after a few minutes

Harry: *phone note*

Draco read through the little paragraph and blushed

Draco: I'm a gift?

Harry laughed out loud evily 

Harry: I'll never have to buy them a gift ever again  
Draco: Oh well, when do I sent it?  
Harry: Ready to record already?  
Draco: very much so-  
Harry: record whenever then, you could sent it right now, it isn't that long.  
Draco: okay  
Draco: Brb

Harry snorted, well, the mischievous twins would owe him for life.

Harry worked Draco's audios for half an hour, Draco was very good at being consistent with his timings so they were all approximately 7 minutes long, meaning he had cleaned two and was about to start on the next one when he got an email.  
It was from Draco, 

From: BabyDragonbites@gmailcom  
Subject: The audio

I couldn't get it to a point where I was okay with it till now, try for taking so long.  
File: sskskskkk.aui

Harry chuckled and played it while texting Draco

Harry: I got it. Listening.  
Draco: okay! Yay  
Harry: You have a lot of background noise  
Draco: Sorry, I live in a noisy neighborhood, when the kids are free anyway. The neighbor's decided to have a party and then my air con decided it should be on TwT  
Draco: It's usually not bad since this is such a posh neighborhood but I'm pretty sure it's kids running it.  
Harry: You're not going to get any sleep  
Draco: Nah, like I said, really posh neighborhood. They know to turn it down by 9 or cops get involved  
Harry: It's only 3 minutes so I can get it done right now and the twins can keep you company while you wait ;)  
Draco: ShutupnoImeanyesbutno  
Harry: Brb then

Harry had been listening to the audio and it wouldn't be that hard to clean up. 15 minutes later he was finishing up when he got a text

Fred: Potter  
George: stop teasing!  
Harry: hm?  
Fred: You work so fast  
George: Give us what you've finished before we cry  
Harry: actually, I'm working on your present right now  
Harry: Finishing up actually  
Harry: You'll be so surprised  
Fred: What  
George: is it?  
Harry: shh, I'm almost done  
Fred: HARRY  
George: POTTER  
Harry snickered and finished the audio before emailing it to Draco with their numbers and a ;)  
His phone pinged  
Draco: Thank you!!

Draco listened to the audio again, he could understand why people loved Harry so much, Draco sounded so clear, there wasn't unintended noises causing distractions or ruining ambiance. His whimpers were making him blush. He cleared his throat before he made a groupchat and quickly sent the audio right after. Now he waits, swaddled in a mountain of blankets with only his head and coming out.  
Fred and George were simple men. They were twins who realized that they liked the same things and that were more comfortable together than separate. That's why they lived together, worked together at their shop and shared partners. Well, partner, one at a time, but they'd never found anyone they liked, porn was fine since it wasn't them, but there was no one they wanted in their bed. Then one day, they found his files, he was so cute, they could imagine him wiggling, pouting and on their bed. "The background noise is getting to me. I heard a siren." George huffed and Fred nodded, "I guess it's low enough to ignore but it kinda kills the forest of werewolves vibe." He chuckled, "Our baby is good enough if an actor to use any sounds to his advantage." His brother hummed, "Playing it off as hunters and getting the listener to feel like they're big and able to protect was smart." Then they had the idea to ask Harry and now they just received a three minute audio.  
Fred looked at his bother from his own seat, "Should we-" George nodded, "Why wouldn't we, Harry is just trying to throw us off." The sat on the same couch, different ends then pulled in their headphones.  
The audio was quiet then there was a little grunt, then another, suddenly there was a gasp and they knew who it was. The twins looked at each other then frowned while pointing at the other as daring their to make noise and interrupt their baby. A little voice began to talk and the enamored pair began to listen intently.  
"Um, hi- I know this is weird but um, I woke up like this." They both raised a brow, "I know that sounds weird!" There was a frustrated little huff, "Look, I'm Draco and I know but- ." They had their little one's name! "Can you get me out here? The bow is too tight.. help me and then we can talk this o- oonf!" It sounded like he fell back and it made the twins chuckle, "Don't laugh!" He whined and the sound went straight to their cores, making them quiet and making their eyes narrow. The little one gasped, "Um.. I'm sorry." They both realized he had anticipated that reaction. "I just wanna get outta here please.. will you help me?" Then the audio ended and both twins groaned. "Wait!" George exclaimed, "It was a question." Fred's eyes lit up, "Which needs a reply-" they looked at their phones before saving the number as Little one and replying.

Little one: File  
Fred: as much as my instinct is to take advantage of your cute lil bum wiggling on my bed  
George: We'll remove the rope  
Fred: after you'll need your hands  
George: how else are you going to hold onto me while Fred takes you?

Draco looked at the replies to his file with a red face. He looked at his nickname and felt heat pool, he had wanted to save them both as daddy but it was too fast, even if he did like them, he didn't just call anyone daddy. 

Little one: :3  
Fred: Use your words  
George: Unless your mouth is otherwise occupied?  
Little one: Is not!  
Little one: Okay maybe it is..  
Little one: but still-  
Fred: How cute  
George: as long as it isnt another man then we don't mind watching you put your mouth to good use  
Little one: Issa lolli  
Fred: and suddenly I'm jealous of a lollipop  
George: I dont think I've ever envied candy before

Draco blushed, pulling out the lollipop and burying his face in this blanket. 

Little one: it doesn't fill my mouth very well if that helps?  
Little one: But I know something that could.. 

Fred looked at his brother, who was staring at his screen with something close to frustration. 

Fred: And that would be?  
Little one: my favorite toy..  
Little one: good for both ends.  
George: Baby we could do both ends at the same time if you need  
Little one: pretty please?  
Fred groaned at the plea. George: You're gonna break us

Draco preened, pleased that they liked him. He suddenly wanted to, he wanted to break them. "I don't want them to ever look at someone else again," he muttered but then stopped himself. Where had that come from?

Little one: You don't even know if I'm pretty  
Fred: Darling  
George: You're gorgeous  
Little one: >w<  
Fred: cutie  
George: pie  
Little one: What did your last partner look like?  
Fred: Which one?  
The urge overtook draco again and he took a picture of his mouth with the lollipop being pulled out and sent it.  
George: we've never had one  
Little one: picture  
Draco grew mortified, he sent a picture in response to jealousy of someone who he didn't know and even worse, someone who didn't exist. He realized they hadn't replied.

Little one: ..sorry, was that too much?  
Fred: Fuck  
George: no  
Fred: Darling, fuck, you had already ruined audios for us  
George: I will never be able to get off to porn again  
Draco grinned smugly, squeezing his pillow and pressing his chin down happily. He felt the biggest satisfaction ever.  
Little one: good :3  
Fred: Oh baby you're so cute  
George: if that's what you wanted then you just had to ask  
Little one: but then you'd have no way to get off  
Fred: as if  
George: your audios are the only thing we use anyway  
Fred: wouldn't be a big change.  
Draco squealed and rolled around, feeling like the center of their universe despite not having talked long at all.  
Little one : That can't be nice. It's so limited  
Fred: If it was up to me, you'd be the voice if everything  
George: Life would be so much nicer  
Little one: you guys say that as if my voice is the only thing that arouses you.  
Fred: Nu uh  
George: that picture too  
Fred: speaking of which  
George: you have such a cute mouth  
Draco wanted them to praise him more he realized, it was strange, he never really felt anything toward specific people, which is why he got off in audio, because he could imagine what they looked like, not that he knew what they looked like, but he never imagined wanting to please them like this. It was more a one night stand with voices.  
He huffed and crawled towards his toy box, pulling out his favorite, licked it till it was wet and the took a picture, making sure to have a strand of saliva coming from the tip  
Little one: is this good use?  
Little one: picture  
George: I-  
Fred: Fucking tease  
George: it would look better in your mouth  
Little one: picture  
Fred: George I both hate and love you  
George: I feel the same way about myself now  
Little one: why hate? :(  
Fred: cause now I know what you look like with your mouth all pretty and stretched out  
Little one: why love?  
George: same reason  
Draco giggled.  
Little one: Your turn!  
Fred: we don't have toys laying around baby  
Little one: just your mouth silly  
George: what for?  
Little one: I wanna know what it looks like for when I pretend I'm getting kisses!  
Fred: Baby please  
George: I might lose my shit  
Fred: picture  
George: picture  
Little one: same picture?  
Fred: identical  
George: twins  
Little one: oh yeah  
Little one: Can I show you guys something?  
Draco had put on some of his milky white thigh highs with pink bows at the top to match his panties.  
Fred: of course  
George: anything  
Little one: picture  
There was a little wet from his excitement at getting the two men off but he didn't show it.. yet  
Fred: That's it  
George: Sweet pie?  
Little one: Yes?  
Fred: Where do you live?  
George: Just curious  
Draco flushed, they wanted him and that made him feel special.  
Little one: about 30 minutes from the editing building :3  
That's where his apartment was, he was currently with his parents to house sit.  
Fred: well now I just got to go to every house in a 30 minute radius  
Little one: No!  
George: why not?  
Little one: what if someone pretty opens a door and you forget about me?  
Fred: Aww darling  
George: You forget you've ruined everyone else  
Fred: our standards are impossibly high now  
George: but it'll only be an issue if you decide you found someone better  
Little one: I won't good  
Fred: We know  
That made Draco shiver, there was a promise in those words, a promise that draco had a feeling they'd keep  
Little one: Mmmm you know what just arrived??  
Fred: what  
George: arrived?  
Little one: well it came to my house but I havent opened it since I'm house sitting  
Fred: so you aren't home-  
George: well I guess we wont go out to knock every door then  
Draco giggled again, enjoying their humour.  
Little one: look!  
Little one: picture  
Fred groaned and leaned back before getting up and walking around  
George: Fred left  
Draco tensed, had it bothered him? He went to pull off the collar he had sent them a picture of  
George: you gotta stop doing this to us darling  
George: you don't understand  
Fred: I'm going to find you  
Fred: and we're going to jump those cute little bones of yours  
George: and we're going to take you  
Draco's pulse raced, his hand found the collar, but instead of removing it, he gripped it for support.  
Fred: George is gonna hold you darling  
George: your pretty legs spread so they hang from either side of mine  
Fred: and I'm going to kneel so I can get close to your cute little panties  
George: but he's not going to touch you much  
Fred: I'm going to kiss it, ever so gently  
George: I'm going to keep your hands up with one hand  
George: and play with your cute nips with the other  
Draco whined wanting to grind down to alleviate the growing pressure in his panties  
Fred: I'll make sure you feel me there, but I'm not going to touch you  
George: and you better not be touching yourself  
Draco's hips stopped involuntarily and Draco whimpered, no, no no, no, why?  
Little one: please  
Fred: The story stops as soon as you finish so keep your hands to yourself.  
George: and your hips better not move an inch  
Draco bit lip, they didn't have to know.. but no, something in Draco clenched unpleasantly at the thought of lying to them.  
Little one: okay :(  
Fred: Good boy  
George: now where were we?  
Fred: should I touch him George? Look at him, pink and twitching for me  
George: but look at the cute little spot it's making on those panties  
Fred: that's true..  
A wet little spot had grown on his panties and with a mischievous grin, he sent them a photo  
Little one: picture  
Fred: fuck  
George: at least we don't know what you feel like and my hand still does something  
Fred: count your blessings..  
Little one: :3  
Draco used his microphone's tripod to set up his phone and then with a small breath, he clicked voice call.  
It didnt even ring twice before the call was picked up, and draco let out a little, "Hello?" He heard two identical grunts and flushed, "Umm.." He giggled and there was a chuckled that made him whine and keel forward, the noise hitting his center with force. The response was teo people quietly going, "Fuck." He heard two voices mutter and he inhaled, they sounded so good. "I'm Draco." He replied dumbly, but perked up when he heard two laughs come from his phone. "Hello doll."They spoke together before, "I'm Fred." And the other followed with, "And I'm better Fred." Draco giggled, "George?" He asked. There was a groan and a voice that went, "Say it again sweetheart." Draco realized what he was doing and huffed, "No." He wanted to play too. "No?" It was in unison and it made Draco jump, "Nu! I wanna play too." On their side they both bit a knuckle to keep quiet, Fred spoke, "What do you want to do sweetheart?" He kept his tone even. Draco let out a little hmmm before bouncing, "Play! Play with me! Pleeaseeee." He elongated the please while leaning back as if to make emphasis, despite not being seen.

"Keep begging and we let you." One of them promised and Draco bit his lip before continuing, "Can I pretty please touch myself for you?" He asked politely and there was sound of unbuckling that made him excited. "Go for it darling, moan pretty for us."  
Draco reached a hand down.


	2. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on discord prompted glass delusion and I wanted to get it out of my head so here we go.  
> Idk if I'll ever continue it  
> Anyway:  
> 1\. Voldemort did not go alone on the attack of the Potters (lucius)  
> 2\. He felt something strange in the air around Harry and Lucius to grab the child and go back to his home  
> 3\. Voldemort went to Malfoy Manor and told Lucius that the child would vanquish him, but he would not be gone. Harry was to be protected.  
> 4\. Voldemort dies but stays as a wraith in Malfoy Manor, possessing the next wizard to come through the doors, an Auror who come following the Potter attack because Malfoy was a Death Eater and they wanted answers as to why the Potters were attacked. [He didn't believe Sirius, a fellow auror and James' had betrayed them and plus that wasnt a why]  
> 5\. They used that body to set up a ritual that anchored Voldemort to it and used a horcrux [diary] to turn it into Tom. He came out looking like diary Tom Riddle and hasn't aged. 
> 
> Or something like that idk
> 
> I just wanted set up
> 
> I know I promised to continue the first chapter but Ima noice it to it's own thingy so I can call it "Serpent's Hiss"
> 
> Enjoy :3

"Softer than petals, more delicate than glass. If allowed to fall, I will shatter, clatter then pass." 

The five year-old recited with eloquence not matching his small demeanor. Silver eyes looked down at him in approval, "Very good Harry, you may play outside the bedroom today, but mind that our Lord is holding a meeting." Harry nodded and walked off, not running, never running. 

He reached the door to the library, he'd play in here while Voldemort worked, best to avoid anyone. The floor of the library was enchanted so the it was sponge when Harry touched it, but solid if anyone else did. Harry quickly ran over to his favorite section, now that he was safe from hurting himself.

Little snake, little snake.. Where are you?" Harry suddenly came face to face with a snake much bigger than him, she hissed, "I'm afraid you are the little snake, Little One." She told him with fondness, slithering towards him and then pushing him down of the soft sponge, laying besides him. Harry curled up and was tucked in the center of Nagini's curling body. They talked about what they would like for lunch before falling asleep quietly. 

Harry was awoken to being lifted up by gentle hands, he opened his eyes and came face to face with Voldemort. "Good evening little one." Harry smiled, reaching up to the soft skin of his owner. "Evening? It was afternoon when I came in." There was a chuckle, "You slept for a long time then. Your nanny will be displeased." Harry carefully moved so he was being carried vertically now, legs being held up by the arm holding him. "You won't let her scold me," Harry reminded him while giggling. The red eyes looking at his green ones gleaned in amusement, "That is true, she is much too beneath you." He was carried out of the library, the sun was down, oh boy he really wouldn't sleep tonight, "Can I stay up with you? I don't want to lay in bed awake all night." 

There was no response to his question however and he had to look up to see that there was now another man in the hallway. The blonde has the same pale blonde locks as his nanny, 'This is her husband'. She spoke of him frequently but Harry didn't see him much. Voldemort had decided to simply stare at the kneeling blonde before he finally answered, "What ever could be so important that you would interrupt me Lucius..?" There was a thick weight in the air and Harry hissed uncomfortably, "The air hurts!" At the same time the windows surrounding them shattered and the blonde gasped, "We've must have been compromised my Lord!" 

The most powerful man in the Wizarding World was now angry.

This did not bode well for anyone. 

"Then why are you still here?! Go and fight, you absolute waste of magic!" 

Lucius ran off before Voldemort quickly moved towards his office, hissing a password and moving inside, "Little one I need you to do me a favor, I need you to hide here for me." Harry was moved to his pedestal, a cage of poisonous plants appearing around him. "If they somehow get inside, I need you to speak to them in English." Harry scrunched his nose but nodded, he hated English, it was clunky. The older man, who pretty much looked like a teenager, 'Regrettably, I will be 17 forever, the diary was the horcrux I was most willing to destroy by reuniting with it' he had told Harry when he had asked why he got bigger and Voldemort didn't, left the room with a flourish. There was a light as he magically sealed the door. 

Harry had gotten to keep the diary after the soul had been removed from it, 'Can I call you Tom?' He asked after looking at the spine. He had looked up with eyes full of hope and had turned the name into Voldemort's favorite thing with the little smile that spread his lips as he said it. 'If you must, but never in English.' Harry agreed, he didn't speak English very much anyway, only enough to stay fluent in it. Suddenly Nagini came through one of the vents, "Little One, Master got you to the cage, good." Harry nodded before tilting his head, "What's happening Nagini?" Nagini raised herself to speak to him, "Nothing of importance, Master is dealing with it."

It seems that his snake mother wasn't willing to tell him, he'd ask Tom when he got back. 

Suddenly, the walls of the of the cage fell and Harry felt pain through his mind link, "Tom?" He asked quietly, worry piercing his little chest. Before Nagini could stop him, he ran to the door, hissing the password, and just when he was about to reach it, someone opened it and bumped into him. The man had red hair and what would seem like a concerned expression, but the snap that his wrist made and the following pain made Harry panic. "Harry! Oh are you alri-" Before he could be touched, Nagini jumped in between them, hissing dangerously. "The vent Little One." She commanded as the man backed up. The 'ugly' stranger, Harry thought cruelly, had touched him and he shattered, being made of glass was scary sometimes. Harry got up and ran for the vent as his best friend instructed, the vents weren't really vents, more like tunnels, that only he and Nagini were allowed to use. They expanded to fit Harry in walking but the fit was tight, no one would be able to follow him. "Are you alright Little One?" Harry shook his head, tears running, "It hurts Momma." Harry only called Nagini that when he was really scared, that and his scent polluting her senses must have made her aware if how awful he was feeling because she hissed, "I should have eaten him for daring to touch you." She gently made him walk with a bump to his back, "Let's go find Master." Wanting to see Tom, he simply began to walk, trying to ignore the pain in his little wrist.

'Glass is harder to fix than bone?' Harry had asked into fear when Tom had been scolding him for bouncing on the bed. 'Yes Little One, your outside is soft and can take some damage but you know your bones are glass, you have to be more careful.' Now afraid of getting hurt, Harry had reached for Tom and gotten picked, with tom gently bouncing Harry in his arms. Harry had hid his face in the crook of Tom's neck and listened to the gentle voice murmur promises of protection and safety into his ear. 

Now Harry was panicking internally because he cracked, 'What if I can't be fixed?' But this was not the time, he had to find Tom. Harry made it to the vent that open to the open floor that was the welcoming area. He gasped quietly, the room was in chaos, but there was only two people, one was an old man with a white beard and very bright robes.

The other was Tom.

Harry wanted to run over but he knew Tom would scold him for running in front of a dangerous man. Harry shifted to lay down so he wouldn't be visible and winced when pain shot through him. Tom growled when the pain came in through the mind link.  
"You seem distracted Tom." Tom dropped his expression then smirked, "You would be to if I was wearing robes as disastrous as yours." Those infuriating blue eyes twinkled, "Are you sure it's not about Harry?" Tom threw his head back and laughed, "I killed that boy Dumbledore." Dumbledore shook his head, "A little bird told me otherwise." Tom bristled, there was a traitor.  
"I hope for the sake if your little bird, that you were smart enough not to bring them here." Just a chuckle was his response. 

Harry had slowly crept out of the vent and gone behind a couch, slowly nearing the evil man. Then he heard Tom say, "Crucio." He glanced out and saw the man had stepped aside. How dare he? No one stepped aside when Tom was punishing them!  
The man raised his arm to cast and something in Harry clicked and he jumped, grabbing the wand from the Dumbledore's hand, landing on another sofa before running and jumping on a cushion laying on the ground. He felt Tom's anger through the link but ignored it, running to him and clasping onto his robes. 

"Harry!" The man called out happily, as if the boy hadn't stolen his wand just now.  
At the same time, Tom let out a angry, "Hadrian." It was a name that Tom had given him for when he was mad. Harry winced and looked up at Tom with pleading eyes, "He was going to hurt you!" Remembering to speak English and to not say Tom's name.  
The blue eyes man smiled, "It seems you have quite the bodyguard Tom." Harry sneered, "You can't call him that." Dumbledore raised a brow but Tom simply laid a hand Harry's shoulder, "You seem to be correct, I have quite the little protector. He handed you to me on a silver plate." Tom raised his wand again only for Dumbldore to go, "Things aren't always what they.. Are they?" He clutched a pendant around his neck and called out, "Fallen." Then he disappeared.

Tom hissed angrily before turning to Harry, 'uh oh' then he winced, the pain returning to his wrist as the adrenaline died down.  
Tom glanced down to him cradling his wrist and his eyes glowed, 'Really uh oh' Harry thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft for Harry Tom owns me :'3
> 
> Thank you for that person who fixed my huge mistakes uwu   
> These are mostly ideas so they're unedited but that was ridiculous   
> Ily so much for calling me out


	3. Suicide Squad AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide Squad AU  
> Just shirt snippit cause i need to rewatch the movie if ima do a long version of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get ppl's Ao3 names so I can tag  
> But anyway  
> Enjoy :3

Harry squealed and ran, jumping off the building to catch the hanging rope across him. He swung momentarily before waving at the losers he was leaving behind, his laugh ringing out in the space between them.

A bullet pierced through the air and over the noise that the copter was making, he heard it whizz by, his heart filling. _Death Shot missed._

A few eternal moments later he was in Tom's arms, " ** _Puddin_**!" The word was a cry of happiness, of relief, he was where he _belonged_. Harry pressed a long kiss into the mouth of the one person in the world that mattered.

_Then the copter was hit._

The world set a blaze and the last thing he saw before he was pushed out was the panicked face of the love of his life.

 _Tom, his Tom, the Tom that feared nothing except death had pushed **him** out so he wouldn't get hurt._

_His first thought was to save Harry._

Harry hit the ground and rolled before running to the edge of the building, watching the helicopter hit the ground and explode into flames.

 _If he didn't know who was in the copter, he probably would have laughed for days after pointing out how pretty it was_.

_He probably would have made some stupid joke about Marshmallows._

_**But he knew who was in the there.** _

He fell to his knees and screamed, he screamed until his throat was raw and his lungs had given out and he couldn't anymore. His heart was just consumed by flames in front of him and he **_didn't know how to handle it_**. 


	4. Murderer/Witness Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is a murderer  
> Harry is a unlucky witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Serpent's Hiss:  
> I'm waiting for my laptop to appear so I can format and stuffs.

Harry was not expecting to run into a murder. Sure, it was dark, it was drizzling and no one was around but he wasn't expecting a murder! He couldn't help the gasp that left his mouth as the knife went through the man. The dying guy turned to him and mouthed, 'run' and Harry booked it. He could hear footsteps running behind his and he sped up, this was not how he wanted to spend time after shift. He wanted his owl, and a book and popcorn, not to be running from a murderer in a dark park.  
Tom sighed as he looked at the shivering man in front of him, "Come on John, give me the money," he said amiably, "This doesn't have to be difficult!" The man whimpered at the black haired mans half laugh, "Please.. My Lord.. I promise I'll have your money by tomorrow!" He sneered, "So you've been saying for the past week.." He was bored and the money was obviously not coming seeso he just trusted his knife into the overweight man's stomach. He heard a gasp and looked up from the blood running on his hands to see John mouthing at someone, he heard someone run off. Well, fuck. Now he was running behind a lithel little figure, the man wasn't even making much noise has he ran, Tom was about to lose him! Then they hit a street, the park had ended. Suddenly he heard, "I won't tell anyone!" The sheer audacity and unexpectedness made him literally stop. He watch as black hair crossed the street anand thethen disappeared into the darkness beyond. Fuck.  
Harry heard the chase stop at his words but didn't stop, he crossed the street and ran down the sidewalk, he hit a neighborhood and ran in and around, slipping through a hole in the fence of his back door neighbor. Two homes to the left and he was safe. For now, the name had heard his voice, maybe he could find him. No, he couldn't think like that, he had to hope the dark kept him safe. He went inside and couldn't relax enough for a shower, instead he fell asleep in his bed with Hedwig, his pet, and the door locked. He woke up three hours early with a gasp, he felt as if someone was watching him and the black haired young man hated it. He sat in his bed for the next three hours before getting up, he couldn't skip work out of fear.  
Tom stayed up that night, staring at his ceiling as he flipped his switchblade open and closed, all his mind could think about was the figure running in fron of him and those preposterous word, 'I won't tell anyone!' It made him scoff, how many people had promised that and then tried to snitch? He had to hope that the man tried his favorite police station, it would avoid trouble of his men could get him. He rose at 4 am, it was cold but it didn't bother him. He felt the smoothness of his business shirt running over his skin as he began to get dressed, today would not be boring. Suit on and having craved some food from his favorite dinner, he left the house with suitcase in hand.  
Harry smiled as Tom arrived, the man was here every other day and Harry had learned to keep his food ready as he never changed his order.  
He handed him his daily bad with a smile, "Morning Tom." He knew he sounded and looked like hell so he wasn't surprised at Tom's raised brow. He just leaned on his counter and sighed, "Went for a surprise run," he explained, pouting. Tom chuckled, "Why?" Harry shrugged, "Decided to cut through the park last night and some dog chased me," he lied since he wasn't going to paint a target on his back by saying anything to anyone. Tom suddenly went still, "Oh?" Something about the single quiet word made him shiver. Tom just gave him a quick smile, a kiss on the forehead and then left. That made him flush, Tom had been doing that every time he came in because some men had been flirting with him and it made him uncomfortable. The lips didn't feel as warm they usually did but it was still comforting.  
Tom growled as he stepped back into the back of his chauffeured jeep, "Something the matter boss?" Barty asked him, looking back through the rear view mirror. Tom shook his head and motioned for him to drive, he had to think. He had found Harry very much by accident, the dinner was a meeting place with a.. client he was having issues with once. Harry had served him with sparkling green eyes, a smile and an adorable laugh at Tom's little quips. He had began showing up every other day and made conversation, after the third time, Harry even had his meal ready. The silver eyed man had grown fond of the green eyes brat and now he found out that's who he had to silence? No. No, Harry had lied about why he was looking ragged, maybe.. maybe he wouldn't tell. It was time to go through phase two of his plan, a little early but the flush the mouse had given him earlier gave him and okay to do it. The plan had also began without his consent, two men had been showing up to make Harry uncomfortable and Tom was unable to stand it, so as Harry handed him his bag one day, Tom had pressed a kiss to his forehead. The younger man had turned completely red and hid his face in Tom's chest instinctively. As Tom walked out, the two men followed and Tom used the opportunity to take care of them. With the pretense of keeping off any unwanted visitors, the raven head had continued his kisses. Now, he'd have to wait for two days from today. It would tell him if Harry would day anything and he could show up to ask him out on a date. Yes, two days from now on was very important.  
Harry sighed, it had been two days since the 'incident' and he was calming down. No one had showed up to kidnap him yet, and he had said nothing so maybe he was safe. He was setting up for the morning and pouted a little when he remembered that Tom didn't show up today. He should ask why he showed up every other day tomorrow.. maybe he was shy? The bird's nest on his head shook as he immediately dismissed with a snort, the thought, the man was allergic to shyness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally posting this so I can up date my wordcount on discord.  
> Main discord: https://discord.gg/63ySM7C
> 
> Okay so if you don't know live write is, it's like a live stream for authors. They get to write and people get to react and give suggestions, even choose how the story goes down. We have a live writing server so please join if you're interested!  
> Live-write discord: https://discord.gg/hWPPBTZ

**Author's Note:**

> What is formatting, am I right?


End file.
